


Cover

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleeping Together, Vampires, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Spike’s coat makes a good blanket.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Cover

The summer evening is hot, so you decide to sleep naked against Spike’s cool body under nothing but a sheet. You drift off comfortably in his arms, but as you sleep the night grows chilly, and soon afterwards Spike moves in his sleep, accidentally pulling the sheet off of you. You shiver, and make a soft sound, and he wakes, but only a little. His long leather jacket is draped on the chair beside the bed. He grabs it and lays it over you. You snuggle beneath it like a blanket and the two of you share a sleepy kiss.


End file.
